Happy Birthday, Hiroki
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Di hari ulang tahunnya yang pertama sejak mereka jadian, Hiroki hampir saja melewatkan kejutan manis dari Tamura. Apakah Hiroki akan mendapat hadiah yang diinginkannya? Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this story and Chan (one-sidedly)**

 **Note: Dibuat khusus untuk ulang tahun Hiroki raja karpet. Kakak sudah berusaha mencarikan hadiah terindah untukmu, tapi kamu malah bikin gara-gara ya. Untungnya kakak bisa memaafkanmu demi Chan tersayang.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

24 Maret 2017. Jam 00.00

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU~~~~" Akiyoshi, Satsuki, dan Ikumi berteriak kencang, menujukan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Miura Hiroki. Ya, mereka telah berhasil menculiknya sejak sorean tadi. Ide mendadak dari Akiyoshi sih. Dengan mendadak pula mereka membeli peralatan pesta, cake, dan beberapa makanan. Walau berempat saja, pesta harus tetap meriah.

Jam 01.00

Iseng, Hiroki mengecek ponselnya. Matanya mengernyit melihat ada beberapa notifikasi pesan dari Tamura, dikirimkan dari jam 23.42. Tidak biasanya Tamura mengiriminya pesan semalam ini. Dia selalu tidur awal, khas anak-anak. Segera dibukanya pesan dari Tamura. Beberapa detik kemudian, dengan wajah terkejut dan panik, Hiroki berulang kali mencoba menelepon seseorang. Tak tersambung, Hiroki segera mengambil coatnya dan pamit pulang pada tiga orang lain yang setelah mendengar penjelasan singkatnya, tampak panik juga.

Jam 01.36

Setelah memaksa sopir taksi untuk ngebut, Hiroki sampai juga di apartemennya. Dilihatnya sesosok kecil yang sedang duduk tertidur di depan pintu.

"SHOU-CHAN!" panggilnya bahkan sebelum dia sampai di depan kamarnya. Sosok tersebut tak bereaksi.

"Shou-chan. Hei, bangunlah," panggilnya panik. Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Tamura dan rasa khawatir makin besar saat merasakan betapa dinginnya kulit kekasihnya tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tamura mulai membuka matanya, dan Hiroki mulai bisa tampak lega.

"Hiroki?" Dikerjapkannya matanya yang tampak mengantuk dengan wajah pucat dan bibir biru serta badan yang gemetar kedinginan. Cepat-cepat Hiroki membantunya berdiri dan menyeretnya masuk.

"KAU GILA ATAU BODOH? KENAPA TIDAK MENELPON? SUDAH BERAPA JAM KAU DILUAR DENGAN SUHU SEPERTI INI? BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU TIDAK MEMBACA PESANMU? MEMANGNYA KAU MAU DILUAR SAMPAI PAGI? KALAU KAU KENAPA-KENAPA BAGAIMANA?"

"Memangnya bisa terjadi apa?" balas Tamura. Sedikit tersinggung karena dikatakan gila dan bodoh. Padahal kan dia melakukan ini demi Hiroki.

"MEMANGNYA KAU KIRA BADANMU ITU DARI BESI DAN BAJA? YANG GA BAKAL SAKIT? SEHARUSNYA SEGERA TELPON AKU BEGITU PESANMU TIDAK DIBALAS." Hiroki makin frustrasi. Tamura sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa Hiroki mengkhawatirkannya.

"Hiroki kenapa marah-marah sih? Padahal aku kan HACHOO!"

"Tuh kan, apa kataku," akhirnya Hiroki berkata lebih lembut. Perhatiannya teralihkan pada kondisi Tamura yang masih menggigil dengan wajah dan bibir yang pucat.

"Kau ke kamarku saja. Nyalakan pemanas, pakai selimut. Akan kubawakan minuman hangat."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Saat Hiroki kembali ke kamarnya dengan segelas susu hangat, Tamura sudah membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dan duduk bersandar di ranjang Hiroki. Disesapnya pelan-pelan susu pemberian Hiroki sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di gelas agar kehangatan susu pun menjalar ke jarinya. Walau penghangat sudah dinyalakan, kulit Tamura masih sedingin es.

"Hiroki tadi dari mana?"

"Dari tempat Akiyoshi. Setelah makan malam tadi, tiba-tiba saja aku diseretnya pergi," jawabnya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Ditumpangkannya tangannya ke atas tangan Tamura.

"Masih dingin?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sudah lumayan," jawab Tamura sambil tersenyum, dengan gigi yang masih bergemeletuk dan bahu yang masih gemetar. Disesapnya lagi susu hangatnya.

Tidak tega melihat Tamura yang masih kedinginan, Hiroki yang akhirnya ikut duduk bersandar di ranjang menarik Tamura ke pelukannya, menjadikan dadanya sendiri sandaran untuk Tamura. Didekapnya Tamura, berharap panas tubuhnya bisa membantu kekasihnya menghangatkan dirinya lebih cepat.

Awalnya Tamura terlihat kikuk dan malu. Mereka tidak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat dan seintim ini. Tapi tambahan rasa hangat dari Hiroki terasa sangat menyenangkan. Disandarkannya tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada Hiroki, menikmati hangat tubuh dan aroma Hiroki yang enak bercampur dengan aroma susu.

"Kau ini. Tubuh itu aset utama seorang aktor. Kalau tidak kaujaga baik-baik, akan ada banyak pihak yang merasa susah." Suara Hiroki yang sangat dekat sekali di telinganya membuat Tamura sedikit bergetar, yang disalahpahami Hiroki sebagai tanda bahwa Tamura masih kedinginan. Ditariknya tubuh Tamura makin mendekat kearahnya, dipeluknya Tamura makin erat. Semburat merah mulai mewarnai wajah Tamura yang tadinya pucat pasi.

"Sampai gemetaran begini. Memangnya ada perlu apa kau sampai harus kemari malam-malam begini dan nekat menunggu di luar berjam-jam? Ini memang sudah awal musim semi, tapi suhu di malam hari kan masih dingin."

Tamura meneguk susunya sebelum menjawab, "Aku ingin jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hiroki." Diteguknya lagi susunya.

Wajah Hiroki pucat. Hatinya mencelos.

"Shou-chan, lain kali kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin membahayakan tubuhmu, pastikan itu untuk hal yang sangat penting."

Dengan cepat Tamura menoleh dan menatap wajah Hiroki, "Ulang tahun Hiroki kan sangat penting. Kalau Hiroki tidak pernah lahir, aku tidak akan mengenal Hiroki. Aku pasti akan sangat kesepian."

Perasaan bersalah yang kuat memenuhi dada Hiroki. Sama sekali tidak terbersit di pikirannya bahwa Tamura akan datang memberinya kejutan. Apalagi sampai kedinginan seperti ini. "Ucapan selamat kan bisa lewat telpon. Kau tidak harus jadi seperti ini untuk sebuah ucapan selamat."

"Bukan cuma ucapan, aku juga ingin memberikan hadiah..." Hiroki mengangkat alisnya, karena Tamura tidak terlihat membawa apa-apa. "Tapi hadiahnya ketinggalan di rumah. Padahal sudah kusiapkan di meja, tapi... ITAI!"

Hiroki menyentil kepala Tamura keras.

"Mengorbankan badan hingga kedinginan begini, kau tidak merasa yang kaulakukan sia-sia?"

"Tidak sia-sia. Kan aku jadi bisa melihat Hiroki. Dibuatkan susu manis pula."

Wajah Hiroki memerah.

"Dan aku kan masih bisa mengucapkan selamat. Walau tanpa hadiah."

Tamura meneguk susunya.

"Hiroki, belum ada yang lebih dulu mengucapkan selamat kan?" tanyanya panik dengan mata membulat lebar. Hiroki tidak tega bilang bahwa dia barusan merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Akiyoshi, Satsuki, dan Ikumi.

Melihat begitu inginnya Tamura menjadi yang pertama memberinya ucapan selamat, sepertinya Tamura masih kecewa karena dia bukanlah orang pertama yang memberinya ucapan selamat atas kelulusannya beberapa hari lalu. Salah Hiroki juga. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu sengaja menyebutkan siapa orang pertama yang memberinya mengucapkan selamat. Padahal dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi Tamura jadi merasa tidak enak.

Semua itu karena mulut besar Ikumi.

Hiroki menyebutkannya hanya karena senang sahabatnya itu selalu ada untuknya. Siapa sangka, di tempat latihan, Ikumi malah koar-koar soal me-reply pertama kali, sampai-sampai Tamura jadi tahu juga dan jadi menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang menunggu saat perayaan berdua untuk mengucapkan selamat. Hiroki ingat sekali Tamura sampai harus berkali-kali meminta maaf karena itu. Perayaan kecil-kecilan mereka jadi agak suram. Walau Tamura tampak tersenyum, matanya terlihat sedih. Terserah kalau Ikumi mau memancing perhatian Satsuki dengan membuatnya cemburu, tapi Hiroki tidak butuh ada masalah antara dia dan Tamura.

Sayangnya, saat ini, masalah serupa berpotensi muncul. Hiroki tidak berani membayangkan betapa kecewanya Tamura saat mengetahui bahwa lagi-lagi dia bukanlah pemberi ucapan selamat pertama. Seharusnya tadi dia lebih tegas menolak ajakan Akiyoshi. Seharusnya dia mengecek emailnya lebih cepat. Seharusnya dia bisa menduga bahwa Tamura pasti akan memberinya kejutan. Ini kan ulang tahun pertamanya semenjak mereka jadian. Hiroki jadi betul-betul membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Belum," jawab Hiroki sambil mengusap-usap lengan Tamura. Sebagiannya untuk menghangatkan Tamura, sebagiannya lagi untuk menutupi rasa bersalahnya.

"YOSH!" ujar Tamura lega. Ditatapnya lagi Hiroki sambil tersenyum manis, "Selamat ulang tahun Hiroki. Semoga Hiroki makin bersinar terang di panggung. Semoga Hiroki makin banyak tertawa. Semoga Hiroki selalu bahagia."

Hiroki memeluk Tamura makin erat. Rasa bersalah dan rasa bahagia bergantian mencabik dan menyembuhkan hatinya. Tamura tidak memiliki akun twitter, jadi dia tidak akan pernah tahu kebohongannya. Asalkan dia bisa memaksa ketiga orang itu untuk juga tutup mulut dan tidak koar-koar tentang mereka merayakan ulang-tahunnya. Apa yang tidak Tamura ketahui tidak akan melukainya kan? Biarlah dia saja yang menanggung perasaan bersalah karena telah membohongi Tamura. Toh itu jauh lebih ringan dibanding dia harus melihat Tamura kecewa dan sedih.

Disandarkannya kepalanya ke bahu Tamura, memaksa yang bersangkutan untuk kembali menghadap depan. Dan tiba-tiba saja Hiroki merasa sangat terharu. Ini pertama kalinya dia menjalin hubungan, dan dia tidak salah mencintai Tamura. Tamura selalu menganggapnya penting. Dia seakan diingatkan kembali betapa berharganya Tamura.

Dimiringkannya kepalanya untuk memandang Tamura. "Hadiahnya..."

Bibir Hiroki saat berkata demikian menyapu lembut leher Tamura, membuatnya berkedik pelan. Hiroki cukup pintar untuk menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah karena Tamura masih kedinginan.

"...akan kuserahkan nanti setelah latihan..." dengan gugup, Tamura menjawab pertanyaan Hiroki. Dia tidak berani bergerak, hanya memegang gelas susunya lebih erat.

"Sebenarnya ada hadiah yang sangat kuinginkan. Aku akan sangat senang kalau kau mau memberiku ini juga."

Tamura menoleh cepat ke arah Hiroki. "Apa itu? Ada di dekat-dekat sini saja kan? Kalau harus keluar kota untuk membelinya, aku tidak akan bisa menyerahkannya hari ini..."

"Sangat dekat kok," Hiroki mengambil gelas susu di tangan Tamura dan meletakkannya di meja di samping ranjang. Tamura berniat protes dan mengambilnya kembali, tapi Hiroki menarik tangannya yang terulur.

"Hadiah yang kuinginkan," Hiroki merengkuh dagu Tamura, memaksanya memandang wajahnya, "bahkan bisa kauberikan saat ini juga."

Hiroki memandang Tamura dalam-dalam dan Tamura merasa terhisap. Dia bahkan tidak sanggup mengalihkan pandangannya. Saat wajah tampan Hiroki mendekat, Tamura hanya bisa terkesima. Dan saat sesuatu yang panas menyentuh bibirnya, saat itulah Tamura tersentak. Tapi lengan Hiroki yang menopang tubuhnya menahannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Tamura tertegun untuk beberapa saat, sampai gigitan pelan di bibirnya sedikit menyadarkannya. Hanya untuk terhanyut lagi karena setelah itu, sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyelip masuk diantara bibirnya. Dan seluruh tulang ditubuhnya terasa lumer.

Tamura tidak pernah dicium seperti ini.

Dia pernah mendengar teman-teman sekolahnya membicarakan soal french kiss, dan itu adalah ciuman orang dewasa, ciuman yang melibatkan lidah. Tapi Tamura tidak pernah dengar bahwa ciuman ini juga ternyata menghisap tenaga.

Lidah Hiroki menjelajah seluruh isi mulutnya. Saat didengarnya suara desahan kecil, wajah Tamura memerah. Suara desahan yang penuh gairah itu, apakah itu suaranya?

Hiroki kembali menggigit bibir Tamura, menggodanya. Dan saat lagi-lagi Hiroki menciumnya lebih dalam, secara insting Tamura menanggapi. Disambutnya invasi Hiroki. Insting sepenuhnya mengambil alih tubuh Tamura karena saat ini kepalanya terasa kosong. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan suara debarannya bergema di telinganya. Wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas. Dingin yang tadi membalutnya sudah tersingkirkan entah sejak kapan. Satu-satunya hal yang Tamura tahu hanyalah dia menginginkan apa yang dilakukan Hiroki dengan bibirnya, dengan lidahnya untuk tak pernah berakhir.

Saat Hiroki menjilat bibirnya lembut dan mengakhiri ciuman yang mencuri segala inderanya, Tamura mengerang pelan sebagai bentuk protes. Dipandangnya Hiroki yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan yang Tamura yakin juga terpancar di matanya. Nafas Hiroki terasa berat dan kasar. Atau mungkin itu suara nafasnya sendiri? Bibir Tamura terasa berdenyut dan panas. Panas yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Debaran jantungnya bergema keras, seolah menyuarakan protes karena telah dipaksa bekerja lebih berat. Tamura lalu heran saat kemudian Hiroki terlihat khawatir. Didengarnya suara Hiroki memanggil namanya pelan sebelum tubuhnya makin terasa berat dan sekelilingnya tiba-tiba terasa berputar dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this story and Chan (one-sidedly)**

 **Note: Udah dibuat bareng ama cerita utama, tapi ga diposting karena sebel, mendadak sebel banget ama Hiroki. Selain itu juga rasanya ceritanya lebih bagus berakhir dengan ending itu. Terkadang Omake malah bikin anti-climax sih, hal yang saya pelajari dari Harry Potter (Uncle Rick Riordan juga sependapat sih). Tapi ya... ada yg ngotot minta ini dipost. Ya udah deh, dipost hahahaha**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **~Omake~**

"Shou-chan, bangun..." Hiroki mengguncang tubuh Tamura pelan.

Tamura menggeliat sebelum perlahan membuka matanya, "Kenapa ada Hiroki disini?"

Hiroki memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja karena ini tempatku. Kau datang kemari semalam, ingat?"

Tamura hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan. Dia masih sangat mengantuk. Hiroki menarik nafas dalam. Tamura memang susah dibangunkan. Kalau tidak ada latihan, Hiroki tidak akan keberatan membiarkannya tidur sampai siang. Hiroki menunduk, berbisik di telinga Tamura.

"Terimakasih untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya."

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Mata Tamura terbelalak. Sesaat kemudian wajahnya memerah. Ditariknya selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya.

"Ngghhh. Tolong lupakan yang semalam," erangnya dari balik selimut.

"Yang mana? Soal ciuman..." Tamura mengerang lagi dari balik selimut. "...atau soal kau yang pingsan setelah..." Tamura buru-buru membuka selimutnya dan menutup mulut Hiroki dengan tangannya untuk menghentikannya mengatakan hal-hal yang lebih memalukan.

Hiroki memanfaatkan hal itu untuk menarik lengan Tamura dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Kita berangkat 30 menit lagi atau kita akan terlambat. Aku tidak jamin tidak akan keceplosan soal semalam bila ditanya alasan kita berdua datang terlambat."

Mata Tamura membelalak ketakutan. Segera dia bersiap-siap, tersandung beberapa kali, sementara Hiroki menatapnya gemas penuh cinta.

 **END.**


End file.
